colms_campaign_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Carver
Carver was an orcish warlord and Eye of Gru'umsh from Bruanon. He was succeeded by his right-hand man, the orc paladin Korgul. History and Personality Carver was born near the town of Harthane in Bruanon, but much of his life was spent on the move. He has seldom been alone, as many orcs were driven to follow the one-eyed orc due to his supreme leadership and skill in battle. He often spared those he thought might be useful to him later (although he often stated that he would rather die than surrender himself). He has had many wives over the years and presumably has countless children as well. Two of his wives, several guards, and his companion Korgul traveled with him to Kingslane Caverns in Eriabourne where he foresaw a prophecy of himself wearing the Eye of the Phoenix in place of his missing one. However, things began to go wrong soon after establishing a base in the caves. An orc was killed by driders, another driven mad by the nightmares which plagued the caves, and two more fell afoul of the manticores in the hidden chamber. As Carver's people died, his hold on reality slipped, and he became more and more keen to pursue a bloody and untimely end. He almost killed Korgul for an imagined slight against his leadership, only relenting when the other orc did not resist. In manner, Carver was rough, commanding and largely self-focused, though he had little of the brutality and cruelty which are more common of his race. Skills and Powers Carver was a terrifying opponent to face in battle, utterly fearless and relentless in his assault. He was neither well-armoured nor even very nimble, so he was very easy to hit, but his attacks were numerous and extremely dangerous. Should his axe connect several times repeatedly, the chances of a particularly gruesome blow went up considerably. Furthermore, despite being easy to strike, Carver was very durable, able to endure a huge amount of punishment before finally falling. In the Campaign Azuk, Salazar, Keldin, Daenavyr and Spine encountered Carver and his clan in their base on the first level of the Kingslane Caverns. Carver was desperately seeking the source of the nightmares which were plaguing his people, but recognised Azuk as Amanarag's son and greeted him warmly enough. However, when talk turned to the Eye of the Phoenix, Carver growled that the Eye was his by prophecy and that he would fight for the honour of wearing it. Considering five on one to be an excessive matchup, Spine and Daenavyr were told to wait while Carver fought Azuk, Salazar and Keldin. Although the Eye of Gru'umsh fought ferociously, he was eventually downed by the power of the three warriors. Carver then begged for death, which Azuk fulfilled. After this, Korgul asked plainly what he should do with the other orcs. Azuk instructed him to lead the orcs to the base of Widow's Watch, where they might establish a community and keep each other alive. Category:Orcs Category:Adventurers Category:Dead Category:Bruanese